


Scars like Tattoos

by Apollo55



Series: The Fergal and Lucas Chronicles. [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Concerts, M/M, Romantic dates, Scars, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Just bros being bros.





	Scars like Tattoos

            The wrestling business always stirred up rumors. You can’t breathe around someone without the internet blowing up. Fergal Devitt was no stranger to weird rumors about him and any number of female coworkers. Becky Lynch, Bayley, Sasha Banks, Alexa Bliss, and now Cathy Kelley. He always felt that he was obvious about things. He never thought that he left anything to be questioned. He was certain that some fans had at least caught on. After all, fans made fanfiction based off observations, right? People didn’t just half ass slap couples together? There was some sort of light bulb that went off in their head? Something sparked the ideas? He looked at the train schedule. He looked at the shirt Cathy helped him pick out, she was probably right, the purple one would have been better, but something about these flowers appealed to him. He took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous, this was a regular thing. He would come meet up with Cathy for lunch, go shopping, and then head to Brooklyn. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous to get on the train. He boarded and took the ride from Manhattan to Brooklyn, he could have spent the money and called Uber, but then the driver would ask too many questions. He got off the train and was met by a kiss to the neck.

“I’ve missed you.” He felt arms around his waist.

“I’ve missed you too.” He licked his lips before pulling the person into a heated kiss.

“Stop. Not here.”

“Where’s your adventure?”

“You’ve already caused enough of a stir for today.”

“Alright.”

            The pair walked hand in hand to Lucas’s apartment. It was always strange that for close to eight years they were able to conceal a romantic relationship without anyone questioning them. Lucas assumed it was because they’d known each other seven years prior to advancing their friendship. It just seemed odd that every time Fergal breathed near a woman there were wild dating rumors. It just seemed the most obvious had always eluded people or maybe it was something they consciously ignored. Lucas just knew that the relationship being under the radar meant they were free to express their love without the watch of fans. Lucas was thankful that their romance was somewhat attached to various explanations about how male friends show affection. He knew that they could go on this concert date without a single person recognizing it as anything but “bros being bros.”

            They left the night pass casually. A few years ago, they would have gone out, did something social, now they just preferred each other’s company. It was partially seeing each other less often and wanting to spend as much time together as possible. It was also partially growing older, they were realized doing nothing but laying on the couch talking was something. They were starting to realize the little things were more important to lasting. They could lay in silence, undisturbed for hours. 

            The next day and a half had passed quickly. Before they knew, they were getting ready to go to a concert. It was a celebration of sorts. It was an anniversary for them, it was the last time they wrestled. It was one of the few times they were very public with their affections. It was easily chalked up to the heightened emotions of the match. They didn’t have to over explain anything and there was no need to downplay their feelings toward each other. Similarly, they didn’t have to hide anything at the concert. They could embrace and it was seen more as, feeling the moment. They always documented their moments, shared at least one nondescript photo, usually something that was close enough to make some curious but not close enough to let everyone in. After the show, the long walk from the venue to the apartment was a comforting silence. Just the two of them enjoying the night breeze.

            Lucas went into the apartment but continued out onto the roof top patio. He sat on one of the chairs he kept out there. He could feel Fergal’s presence. He glanced at the door. The black jeans and that stupid flowered shirt. It outlined his pecs. Lucas pulled him down onto his thighs. He looked up at Fergal with a smirk while unbuttoning the shirt. He slid it down Fergal’s back and let it fall wherever it landed. He was nervous, they hadn’t done anything like this before, there was some thrill in potentially being seen by anyone in the buildings around them. Lucas looked up and licked his lips before pulled his shirt off. He watched Fergal slide to the floor. He gasped when Fergal pulled at his button. He looked nervous staring down into Fergal’s blue eyes.

“Lucas, are you sure about this?”

“Positive.”

            Fergal heard the heavy breath, followed by the moan. He started to stroke Lucas’s hard cock. He smirked at the movements, Lucas was making as his tongue swirled the shaft. Fergal enjoyed how loud Lucas would get when he was getting head. He was generally a quiet person but he became a different person during sex. He always seemed more confident, more dominant, everything he wasn’t normally. Fergal felt him pushing his dick into the back of his throat. He pulled back to stand up. He had this wild smirk. It was something that seemed smug. Fergal looked up at him. They exchanged a smirk.

            Lucas started controlling the pace by moving Fergal’s head. He looked down at him and pulled out of his mouth. He excused himself and walked into the apartment. He returned with a foil pack and a black bottle. He pulled Fergal up and drug him to the chair. He undid the jeans, Fergal had on and lifted his chin. He did his best to conceal how nervous he was about all of this. He was the reserved one, if it was up to Fergal this would have been done the day Lucas moved into the apartment. Lucas positioned Fergal on the chair. He was quiet, concentrated. He prepared Fergal before standing behind him. He left out a sharp gasp when he slid in. The somewhat risky, somewhat public sex seemed to awaken something in Lucas.

“Fuck.”

“This is amazing.”

“I’m bleeding.”

“What?! Should I stop?”

“No, no, I’ll sort it out when we’re done.”

            Fergal did his best to ignore the blood dripping down his thigh, mixing with sweat. He heard Lucas muttering a few profanities before his head fell. His lips were cool on Fergal’s back. A sharp contrast to the heat of his own skin. He looked down at the throw pillow on the chair. He wasn’t embarrassed by the absence amount of cum, but by the small amount of blood his thigh wound left. He noticed Lucas’s eyes transfixed on the deep scratch.

“Sorry.” He shrugged.

“It’s fine. That was amazing. And if this scars, it will be a nice reminder, like a tattoo.”

 


End file.
